LuigAmy Spirits of Love
by Luigi's Angelic Heart
Summary: My first story ever to hit the internet, originally on DeviantArt. Read as my first favorite couple turns from friends to lovers. DOES include the Sonic Team, tons of OCs, with permission by friends. Luigi Mario X Amy Rose, except that Amy Rose is human.
1. Chapter 1

In King Bowser's palace, high atop the lava-filled mountains in Mushroom Kingdom, the great king stood on a balcony in wait, his eyes glued to the horizon. As every second passed he grew more and more impatient. He was expecting some one to be there at 10:00. He had a right to be mad--The clock just chimed 10:30.  
Koopa Kid waddled by to see his dad, then joined him on the balcony.  
"He's not here yet?", he squeaked. " He's playing you, dad. Let's Shut down for the night".  
"No", Bowser grunted. " Our time is different in his world, so we shall wait. Well, YOU don't have to anyway", he noted." You can go on ahead to bed".  
"Nah, I want to see"  
Suddenly a figure emerged from the horizon. As Bowser squinted he could take up a rounded figure."OPEN THE GATES!", he shouted to the passing guards.  
Moments later, as he stood in the entrance, a familiar man walked towards him, wearing a red suit with black pants. He grunted in thanx to the guards and when he saw Bowser and Koopa bowed in respect.  
"King Bowser...Prince Koopa.."  
"AH!" the King grinned. " Dr. Ivo Ian Robotnik! Nice to see you!"  
"Actually.."the man said , eyes flashing a speck of red"....they call me Dr. Eggman now".

"Eggman, eh? Come in".  
He led the way to the throne room.  
When they seated, Bowser stared at him with piercing eyes.  
"You had a proposal?"  
"Yes."  
"Let's hear it".  
Eggman stood and cleared his throat.  
"You have a special abilty, have you not?The ability to sense Chaos?"  
"Yes...."  
"I need your help to retrive three Chaos Emeralds before my rival and his annoying yet huge Team get them first. Together we can rule both Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
"Im not so sure. We've never teamed up. In fact I do recall our little incident in Beijing?"  
Eggman blushed, trying hard not to recall it .Both of them competed in the swimming race, and when they tied they fought underwater for the gold metal, only to almost drown. "Well, lets try to forget it! It was a year ago!"  
King Bowser slowly hesitated.  
"What's in it for me, Ivo?"  
"I'll get rid of your 4 problems: the two brothers and princesses?"  
"You can touch the two brothers anMinutes later....  
Bowser, Koopa, and 100 other soldiers stood at the horizon. Eggman stood in front with a purple Chaos Emerald.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" he yelled . The emerald rose in the air, and in seconds made a portal big enough to block the sun.  
"Go on in" he insisted.  
"Move out!", Bowser yelled, and the soldiers disappeared in the portal. A cute female weasel in a nurse suit stared uneasy at the portal. Koopa nudged close.  
"It's okay Maple you'll be safe I promise".  
Encouraged by his words she leaped in with Koopa following after her.  
Bowser and Eggman held each other shoulder to shoulder and walked in just as the portal shrank and disappeared.  
Little did they know, while they smiled and plotted for revenge, Mario and Luigi were watching in the woods.  
"We have to-a tell Sonic",Mario grunted.  
"You sure? We could-a just stay here", Luigi said nervously.  
"And let them get away with this? Never! And we will stay in Mobius until our mission is complete!"  
"I dont-a know..."  
"But Luigi..." Mario sighed, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Sonic's my buddy! Sure, we were rivals when we first met, but after the Olympic Games we really got to know each other well!He is my friend! My amigo! My best man for when I marry Peach!"  
"No!"  
"Puh-llllleeeeeeaaaasssseeee?"  
(*sigh*) "Damn it, I hate when you give me those eyes. Okay, I'll go."  
"Yes!" Mario pulled out from his pocket a yellow Chaos Emerald. "Dont ask: Sonic gave it to me for emergencies only", he said when he saw his brother's face. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" he yelled, and, just like the purple Emerald, it made a portal.  
"GO!" He leaped into the portal.  
Luigi stared, but with full determination he leaped into the portal as soon as it started to dissolve.  
A huge wind blew through the trees, and then everything fell silent.

d the Daisy princess, But dont lay a hand on Peach! ...........Deal", he said, calming down. "What are your plans?"  
"We leave as soon as you are ready."  
"Now. The earlier we attack, the earlier we get to ultimate rule"  
"Get prepared. I'll meet you at the horizon."Eggman bowed his head in good bye and quickly walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pounded over Sonic Team headquaters as people ran into the building for shelter. Inside Tails Prowler put a huge ham on a long wooden table as people dried thierselves off and took a seat around it.

Amy Rose plopped down in a seat and looked around, sighing. Tails and Mystic Butterfly were leaning on each other in silence. Knuckles the Echidna and Sandy the BirdDog were making out in a corner, and Shrimpy Bone had just took Kaitlynn Orchid upstairs to do god-knows-what.

"Wow.. im the only single person... ill never find love..."

"Dont worry, Amy!" said Sparkle Fairie, sitting beside her. " You'll find the one. Everybody does!"

"That's true". She straightned up as the rest of the Team members took their seats around the table and fell quiet. After a few moments Amy looked up to see why and gasped.

Kaity came down the steps in a beautiful orchid dress

"Oh, isnt it precious?", Kaity giggled. "Shrimpy bought it for me!"

"and where is he?"

"Putting on his costume. He should be down soon."

"Where is Sonic?" Rush the Hedgehog said, staring out the window. "We cant eat without him!"

"Be patient. He'll come", coaxed Noa Barkley. Outside she saw a flash of light heading towards them. "Hey! There he is now!"

Moments later Sonic the Hedgehog walked in wearing a Dracula costume and holding a sack in his hand. He went over and sat next to Rush.

"Sorry Im late guys!", he said grinning. "Hold up in Wal-Mart". He kissed Rush lovingly, then looked around. " Where's Shrimpy, then?"

"In the bathroom putting on his costume".

Sonic handed the bag to Rush.

"I got you an Elvira costume".

"Oh sweetie thanx"!

All eyes glued back to the steps as Shrimpy stepped down in a banana costume holding maracas.

"ITS TIME TO EAT SOME DINNNER TIME, TIME TO EAT SOME DINNER TIME! HERE I AM HERE I AM, NOW WHERE'S THE FOOD? WHERE'S THE FOOD?HERE I AM HERE I AM, NOW WHERE'S THE FOOD? WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

"COOL, LITTLE BROTHER!", Shorty Bone cheered as Shrimpy sat down next to Kaity.

"Let's eat!!" said Cream the Rabbit as she put the last bowl of food on the table.

"Wait..." said Amy, pointing at the rising glow from outside."Whuzat?"

Everybody ran outside. Seconds later a yellow swirling portal opened up and Mario leaped out.

Sonic ran up to him.

"Mario? Buddy?"

"Sonic!"he said with a smile. "How nice to see you! HEY YOU GUYS!!!'

"ONE UP, MARIO!!!"

"Come on in", Sonic said, leading him towards the door. Then he looked around. "Where's Luigi? Decided to stay home?"

Before Mario could answer, in the distance everyone heard "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH......." then complete silence.

"Ah, that would be him" he said, embarassed. "Don't worry: He'll come".

Everyone piled back into HQ.

Amy stood in the pouring rain, staring into the woods. She had to help Luigi. Looking around to see if anyone else was still outside, she madly dashed into the woods.

Many minutes later.....

"Luigi? Luigi? You okay?", she yelled. Nothing but her voice echoed back.

Then a rasped voice said" Right here".

Amy ran towards the voice, and found Luigi laying on a pile of sticks.

"Ow..."

"Luigi!", she gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better..."

He groaned as he stood up.

"You poor thing... you're soaking wet.."she said, pulling out her blanket and wrapping it around him.

"C'mon. Lets get you to headquarters".

His eyes lit up. "Thank you, Amy".


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy!" Sonic cried when Luigi and her walked in. " Where have you been?!"

"I went to go get Luigi... He was hurt and he could've got sick.."

"Thats weird even for him"muttered Mario.

"Shut up!" said Luigi. He kindly pulled out Amy's chair so she could sit down.

"Thank you", she giggled as he sat beside her. Everybody grabbed what they could in a huge commotion then fell silent as they ate.

"So, howzit been?" asked Knuckles to Mario.

"Eh, it could be better. But there is a mystery I'm trying to solve."

"Pray tell".

As Mario explained it to everybody, Noa noticed Luigi staring and blushing at Amy, then looking the other way when she looked at him.

"That IS a mystery" ,said Marine. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, I'll need all the help I can get!"

"In that case, I'll help too!" said Blaze.

"Would ya pass the potatoes?" asked Amy to Luigi.

"Sure, I need some myself," he said, putting the bowl between them.

Amy put her spoon in the bowl, without realizing that her spoon had met with his. He smiled. Her cheeks turned pink.

"You know, if I didnt know any better, I'd think Bowser had a thing for Peach", Shrimpy said.

"EEEW! YOU PERVERT!", Knuckles said in disgust.

"Hey! Don't call my brother in law a pervert!"Bebe said standing up.

"But I am, you witch!"he challenged.

"Hey! Dont call my wife a witch!" Shorty growled.

Suddenly Amy felt chilly. Luigi quickly noticed and handed her the blanket back. Amy smiled, and Luigi turned light pink.

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO GO AND MARRY A WITCH!"Knuckles yelled.

"Leave Shorty alone!",Kaity said protectively.

"Hey! Stay out of it!"

"Knux, stop..." Sandy begged.

"Sands... they started it...."

"WHAT?!",Kaity,Shrimpy,Shorty,and Bebe yelled.

"You leave Shrimps alone!" Kaity yelled.

"STAY OUT OF IT!!!"

"Hey! Leave Mademoiselle Kaitlynn and Moiesur Shrimpy out of thiz!"Linette De'Avella yelled.

"Guys...calm down..."Sandy begged again.

Luigi gapsed inside when he saw Amy's hand come close to his. Seeing Amy flash a twinkle at him from the corner of her eye, he inched his hand close to hers.

"I HOPE YOU TWO DONT HAVE KIDS! THEY'D LOOK DISGUSTING!"Knuckles yelled, laughing at Bebe and Shorty.

Bebe ran over and knocked Knuckles unconcious.

Luigi quietly snickered. Amy beamed. Usually she was the only one who thought this was funny, and now she wasnt the only one. Staring at each other from the corner of their eyes, they held hands. Luigi rubbed her fingers, and Amy's butterflies went up. Luigi's went up too, as his face was as red as ever.

Luigi looked around to see if anyone was looking. Everybody had their attention on Bebe and Knuckles, who were fighting. He scooched his chair over to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lets talk after dinner. Whenever dinner... will be over",he added, staring at the fight.

"I'd love to"Amy whispered.

Many moments later the fight died down and dinner was over.

"Okay!",Sonic said. "Soon Halloween trick or treating will start! Get your costumes on and meet me out front in 40 minutes!" He turned to Mario. "You can wear my costume from last year!"

"Okay!!"

Amy turned to Luigi. "I have a costume I made as an experiment. Wanna try it out?"

"Sure!"He said, and they ran out the door towards Amy's house.

Shrimpy Bone recorded everybody's costumes, then loaded his annual Halloween Prank Bag.

"What's This?", asked Kaity, looking in his bag. "Eggs? Lighters? Spraypaint? Samuel Bone, you pulling some Halloween Tricks?"

He dared not to look at her, but instead at his shuffling feet.

"Well, Kaits, see, its cool and fun, and its my Halloween treat to me-tricks=treats, but if you dont want me to, like do any pranks, you know, I wont, like, do them, I guess..."

"Stupid,I want In!"

"HUH?!"

"I want to be in the tricks!" She ran to the closet and pulled out a huge dusty notebook. "This notebook contains 16 years of tricks me and my sister Kristie did, 460 tricks altogether. She gave this to me before we left home.I can finally use it!"

"This belongs to Clever Kristie?",he said in an evil voice."We shall use it well. Together we shall conquer and rule anyone who feels our mighty wrath!"

"And when we shall we shall join my sister Oh So Clever Kristie on the throne as..."

"Prince Slippery Shrimpy and Princess Clever Kaity!", they said together, laughing.

"And what of young Miss De'Avella, Shrimpy?"

"Of course! I shall tell Miss De'Avella our plans for neighborhood domination, but she will not be princess! She will be Lady! Yes, 'Lady Luckjoy Linette'!"

Kaity howled with laughter. Shrimpy extended an arm.

"Come, my woman, we shall go fetch Miss De'Avella and as soon as King Sonic gives us the call we shall start out with our plans!"

Kaitlynn grabbed his arm. "Yes. Let's".

They walked out the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome", said Eggman to Bowser as he ushered him im. "This is the Lair".

Bowser stomped in ,looking around umimpressed. "Fantastic" he said sarcastically.

"Where do we sleep?"

"Oh, upstairs", Eggman said warmly. "You will have 24 hour service from my robots".

"NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT!!!"

Koopa ran in with Maple in joy "Dad, I wanna take Maple trick or treating! Can I , Puh-leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeee?"

"Go on! There's no one stopping you!"Bowser chuckled. "Just have her back by sunrise!"

"thanx, Dad!" He turns to Maple.

"Baby, I got you a nice Halloween wedding dress..."

"A wedding dress? "she gasped. "Thank you so very much!"

"Come on!" he said, pulling her out the door . Bowser smiled. :

"The boy is really hooked on her... And she needs it .. what with those sudden events. Koopa and Maple have been dating for 2 1/2 years, but 1 year ago her parents accidentally fell in some lava. Koopa didnt want her to go, so I let her live with us. Plus she has the great talent in medicine, so shes our royal nurse. (sigh) She's like my own kid, really..."

"But why let her live with you?" Eggman asked.

"Koopa would have been heartbroken if we didnt.... I know how it feels..."

He cleared his throat when he saw Eggman's gleam in his eye. "Enough of that. Plan 2?"

Eggman stared at him for a while.

"..Ivo? Plan 2?"

He cleared his throat. " Well, the plan was when everybody got settled in ,happy and used to this THEN we shall start our Emerald Search."

"I like it. It gives me time to explore the surrounding lands and see what we're up against in this.. Sonic Team."

Eggman heaved a relieved sigh.

"But tell me..."began Bowser, interested. "Why do you need my help to get these so called Chaos Emeralds?"

He grinned."I was hoping you would ask that! For you see, both Chaos Emeralds and Mushroom Power have great strength alone, but together its even grander."

"Yeah..."

"Well, when Mushroom Power collides with Chaos Emeralds, it produces a negative force so powerful it really brings out the VERY EVIL side of us that only WE can control together. "

"Really? Thats highly interesting...." said Bowser, a red gleam in his eye.

In the Koopa X Maple Room. .

"Oh Koopa! It's beautiful!" Maple beamed as she stepped into the room with a white satin veiled wedding dress with a cute pink bow on her head. "It must have cost you a lot of money!"

He blushed. "Yeah, a couple of thousand, but still not too much." He wore a black tux with a white bow tie.

A grey robot wheeled into the room.

"Hello, Prince! Just informing you that there is a party to be held at a warehouse tonight right after trick-or-treating. It ends at 3 a.m."

"Thank you..robot..."Koopa turned to Maple."Howzabout it? Party after candy?"

"Sure why not?"

She went towards the door, but Koopa blocked it.

"No! We shall use the zipline!"

He grabbed her and leaped out the door, holding onto a giant lever that zipped them down safely.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah!", he laughed. He pointed down the hill where thousands of homes had their porches lit.

"ATTACK!!!"

She laughed as he grabbed her once more and ran down the hill.

At the SonRush home...

Sonic gently escorted Rush down the stairs. She wore a black satin dress with a jade brooch.

"Come, my bride", he said in his best Dracula voice. "Together we shall feast on blood and rule the night!!"

"Oh Dracula!", she giggled, "I shall join you on this epic quest of yours!"

"Excellent..."

"HEY YOU TWO!!" Bebe called from the door. She was dressed up as a pop star. "CUT THE FLIRTY CRAP UNTIL AFTER THE CANDY!!!"

Sonic stared, annoyed. "Bebe, you're ruining the mood here..."

"Good! Listen, Fangy and Booberella, I want candy, so let's hustle!!"

Sonic and Rush ran outside and followed Bebe up the path.

In the Woods...

Mario was on the branch of an oak tree, sighing as the breeze blew through his hair.

"Boy, I gotta admit, it sure is nice to be away from home.."

"Yo! One-Up!" called Bebe from 50 feet below with Sonic and Rush right behind her.

" If you wanna get some candy , get your Mushy-Room self down!"

Mario leaped from the tree in a swirling fury, landing comfortably next to them.

"Show off.. "Bebe scoffed.

"Betchya wish you could do that, huh?"

"NO!..no..maybe.. yes..HELL YES!"

"Maybe I'll teach ya it tomarrow."

"Thanx!"

"C'mon, guys, stop hatin each other.." Sonic taunted.."Or are you cheatin' on Peach?"

"NO!!!",Mario said, running beside him.

"Come on! We gotta get Knuckles, Sandy, Luigi and Amy!"

"True dat!" ,said Bebe, hi-fiving him.

At the KnuxAndy home...

Knux and Sandy were already waiting for them when the arrived, both wearing angel wings and bronzed halos wired to the back of white headbands.

"Dudes! Nice costumes!", Sonic said, grinning.

"Well, see, he's just soo cute as an angel", Sandy, said, snuggling close to him.

He blushed wildly, a goofy smile on his face.

"Have you picked up Luigi and Amy yet?"

"No that's what we're gonna do now. ", said Rush, continuing their journey up the path.

Sandy smiled."I can't wait to see thier costumes. How long is it until we get there?"

"Oh, just a little bit longer.."

"But Candy.." moaned Bebe.

" You'll survive", said Mario.

Rush smiled. Was she the only one who felt a thing going on between Luigi and Amy?

Well, I guess we'll find out soon...


	5. Chapter 5

At Amy's House..

Amy brought down a sack and handed it to Luigi.

"Here you go! If you have any problems with it , just let me know!!"

"Thanx!", he said, smiling."You have a real nice place!!"

"Thank you, but isnt YOURS nice?"

"I live with Mario. You know how it is.."

"Seeing that I've known you two forever, yeah I do!" Amy laughed.

"Chaos!", he chuckled.

They fell silent.

Luigi finally got the strength to speak.

"So uh.." He began,"Perhaps sometime, well tonight in fact.. We.. could uh.. you know.. go trick-or-treating.. just the two of us.. and then later just hang out?"

Amy blushed. "Like a date?"

He blushed sheepishly. "Uh-huh", he squeaked out.

Amy giggled. "Sure, I'd Love to! 9:00?"

He made a faint smile."O-Okay.."

As Amy quietly walked upstairs he couldnt help but grin wildly. After all these years, he finally had a date with Amy! As he dreamed of what this date would be like, Amy stepped back down.

"Mario just called. The group is coming to pick us up soon! You'd better get your costume on now! I know I am!" She ran back up the stairs.

Luigi grabbed the sack and headed for the restroom.

He walked out moments later wearing a black tux with a green bow tie and a rose

carnation pinned to the chest.

He giggled. There was even a cape in the back. And she knew he loved capes!!

He made a proud chuckle as Amy came down the stairs. He looked up and gasped.

Amy came down in a long, white dress, with a boquet of roses in hand, and one rose tied up in her hair.

"How do I look?", she asked.

"..Beautiful.." He imagined her wearing that for their wedding day.

"Did ya have any problems with your costume?"

"Not at all.." he said dreamily.

Amy noticed and quietly gave a deep sigh.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" she gasped as she unfurled her white cape.

Luigi turned deep red.

SHE HAD A CAPE.

He started to sweat profusely.

"Excuse me..", he said sweetly, running into the bathroom.

He shut and locked the door.

"Wowshehasacapeohmygodohmygod....."he said over and over again.

Then he calmed down. "Okay, Luigi, straighten up and act right. First date with the woman you've loved for.." he sighed lovingly,"...20 years. Don't mess this up."

We he came out, the doorbell rang. Amy opened it, and the group beamed at her and Luigi's costumes.

"Wow.." Knux grinned,"Nice costumes!"

Noa came from next door. She stared in awe at Luigi and Amy's costumes.

Rush gave her a knowing glance. Noa gave her one back. They both knew they had the same thought in mind...

"Say Rush," Noa said out loud, "Maybe in a little while we can go trick-or-treating..just the two of us",she noted, flashing Rush the you-know-what-I-mean glare.

Rush turned to Sonic. "Sweetie, can I?"

"Sure, no prob!!"

Kaitlynn, Linette& Shrimpy came from the sidepath.

"CAANNDDYY!!", Shrimpy yelled.

Kaity blushed, embarassed. "Oh GOD.."

"It is the seventeenth time he has done that, no?", Linette groaned.

"Well, let's go!!", Amy shouted. Everyone followed her down the path.

Mario pulled Luigi back.

"Little Bro! Where'd ya get that?"

"Amy made this!!"

"Just checking.." He said, releasing his shoulder and watching him disappear in the bushes.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rush and Noa stare at him, and he knew that they had the same thought as him.

"It's our secret.." he said.

"We're gonna break up from the group to there?", asked Noa.

Mario nodded. The trio ran to the group in a fury.

Moments later they were in a huge neighborhood, where every porch was lit.

"CHARGE!!", Shrimpy called, running to the first house.

"I guess we're going to the first house...." ,Sonic said dully. "I was hoping to maybe mix it up a little bit.."

35 Minutes later everyone sat on a huge boulder chowing down candy.

Kaity, Shrimpy, and Linette ran and sat down.

"Dudes: if a yellow cat with a fire-caught foot smelling like crap comes to investigate, just remember: WE WERE WITH YOU.."

Knux rolled his eyes. "Riiiiigggghhhhtttt..."

Suddenly Marine the Raccoon ran over, wearing a star costume.

"Oi! There's a bloody sheila over there with 'er foot on fire! And it stinks!!"

"We already know", Bebe said.

Suddenly Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog over.

"You guys", Rouge said quickly, "If you see a guy running around saying his jewelry and wallet was stolen--"

"Yeah, yeah, we know-- You were with us", said Luigi.

Sonic stood up. "Candy refill!" He turned hthe group. "You in?"

"Actually.."said Luigi, "I'm gonna show Amy a great neighborhood i found with lots of candy."

"I'm gonna explore the land", said Mario.

" You already know about us!!" ,said Noa.

"Okay! Be safe!! And the rest??"

"Okay"

"Sure"

"Why Not?"

The rest of the Team went and followed Sonic down the hill. Mario, Rush and Noa ran uphill.

Luigi took Amy's hand and pulled her to the sidepath.

Many moments later Noa led the trio inside a cave.

When she saw the what-the-hell expressions on their faces in the moonlight, she sighed.

"Sorry you guys.. nobody lives here for miles.. Its the only place i knew we couldnt be seen.."

"Its okay Noa.."

"Yeah, you did well..."

Rush sat down. "So, why are we here?"

Noa turned around. "Please don't tell me I'm the one that sees Luigi and Amy have a thing going on!"

"You're not", assured Mario.

"Nope!", said Rush.

"Good, I'm not the only one!!"

"Great!!", said Mario."So.. what do we do??"

"You two will help out in this by just being what you are--his brother and her BFF.

The rest-- I cannot say",she admitted."No one must know. Sorry."

"..okay.." said Rush.

"You have my full trust",said Mario.

"Rush, you'd better go before Sonic gets worried", said Noa.

Rush nodded and ran out of sight.

"No really..." ,began Mario when she ran out. "What's the plan?"

"No really.. I can't tell you."

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing!!", he said beginning to walk out.

"Hey Mario?"

He turned back around. "What??"

"Just think: Two stars are left to be alone tonight."

"Wha?"

"You'll see.."

Mario resumed the walk down in confusion.

Noa giggled. Forgot to tell him: The colors of the stars?....Green and Pink!!....


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi and Amy ran out of the neighborhood, bags filled to the brim with candy.

"This will be enough candy to last us a YEAR!!", laughed Amy.

"XD you got that right!!"

Amy sat down to eat some candy, but Luigi restrained her.

"No! Not yet!!"

"Luigi, there isnt any more neighborhoods here.."

"I know that.. I gotta show ya something!! Close your eyes!!"

"Okay.. She said, slowly closing her eyes, letting him lead the way.

Moments later..

"Okay! You can look now!!", she heard him say.

Amy opened her eyes to a huge sparkling lake that was clear blue.

"It's pretty!! How'd ya find this, Luigi?"

"Remember when I fell earlier? I saw this on the way down, and I wanted you to see it!!"

Amy smiled. "Its perfect!!"

She bent over and scanned the lake. In the middle was a small island. She turned to him. "Hey! Wanna swim across?"

He smirked. "You sure?"

"Why not? Its not like I cant make a new costume for next year!!", she giggled, taking off her shoes and diving into the lake.

He backed away. "I dunno.."

She splashed water on him, soaking him to the bone.

He gave her a mischeivous smile.

"COME HERE!!",he screamed, taking his shoes off and diving in after her.

She laughed as she swam away from him towards the island.

Moments later they sat on the island's shores .

"It's very peaceful.." said Luigi.

"Very.."

He stared at her . Her pink hair shone silver, her eyes containing the moon's reflection.

"Hey, remeber that Halloween Bebe ruled the neighborhood?", she asked, giggling.

"Yeah! Bebe held the neighborhood chairman hostage, we stayed out until 4 a.m., and every kid partied until they collasped!!", he chuckled.

"Your parents were so cool for letting you stay !!"

"Yours too!!"

"And then me, you, Bebe and Mario camped out in the treehouse when the buzz died down.."

"And you brought your TV and computer up..'

"And you brought your GameStation Console.."

"And we made Smores.."

"And our parents let us skip a few days of school.."

"And let us stay up late.."

"And it was just perfect.."Amy sighed.

"Yes it was!"

The laugher fell into silence.

"I really had a nice time tonight Luigi", she said, inching closer. "Thank You.."

"No, Amy.. Thank YOU.."

He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

She stared at him, red as a cherry. He gave her a faint smile.

Many moments later she yawned and cuddled close.

"Im getting tired.."

"I dont mind. You can go to sleep."

"Okay.." ,she shut her eyes and in seconds she was asleep.

He held her tight in silence. Many minutes later in the mist he saw two figures over at the shore come from out of the bushes and look over at him.

"Luigi? Amy? Are you okay?", asked Rush's voice.

"Yeah!", he called back.

"You gotta swim back: the Team's worried about you!!"

"I can't: Amy is asleep.."

"Oh! I'll be there in a sec.." said Noa's voice.

Noa closed her eyes as she was lifted in the air by the wind and carried over to the island.

"I'll Take her home ,Luigi.."

"I'll go with you: I dont have anything else to do.."

"Suit yourself", she said ,grabbing his hand, and with a CRACK, they were in Amy's house.

"Thank you Noa: I'll take it from here."

"Okay! You have a good night!!" she said, and with another CRACK, she was gone.

Luigi slowly carried Amy up the stairs into her room. Then he laid her in the bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep well.. Amy..", he whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. Then with a final look at her in slumber.. He left the house.

On the roof Noa sat watching him leave.

"Oh Luigi... little do you know about love.. how the one kiss you gave her on the cheek...just blossomed into something grand..."

The stars in the sky grew brighter with that last word.

Back at the shore of the lake, Rush sat with her toes in the water, staring at the water's surface.

"This lake is beautiful..", she breathed.

"I know. Isnt it?"

Rush turned around to see Sonic come from the bushes.

"Hey. Whatcha doin here?"

"I dunno. I found it, so I wanted to hang out.." she lied.

"I'll join you'" ,he said taking off his shoes and putting his toes in the water."Look what I won in a contest!" ,he said, digging in his sack and pulling out a huge chocolate heart, the size of a barstool. He handed it to her. "It's yours!"

She beamed. "Oh , sweetie.." she broke it in two and handed him half. "Split?"

"Okay!", he said taking a bite.

"It's good."

"Uh huh.."

Sonic gave her a sly look. Rush smiled.

"What?"

"You're worried about something...."

She blushed. "Sonic, dont be ridiculous.."

He smirked. "All right, whatever you say!!"

She sighed. "All right, how'd ya know??"

"Sweetie, its my job to know these things!" He pointed to the ring on his finger. "Im your husband!!"

"I wish you were gettin' paid for that: you're doing a damn good job!!"

"No ..Your love is all I need.."

"Aww..."

"Unlike Shrimpy, who expects a bonus with his pay!!"

"I cant believe Kaity and Linette give him that pay!!"

"Yeah!!", he laughed. "Well, its getting late: Lets go home."

"Okay," she said as they put their shoes on. She stood up to leave, but with one quick swipe he grabbed her and put her on his back.

"Sweetie!!'

"HANG ON!!"

She laughed excitedly as he sped back into the woods, leaving nothing but a huge pile of dust.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, my king!!",said Eggman when Bowser shuffled in. "Was your sleep good?"

"Yes it was. And you?"

"I barely slept .An idea popped right into my head. In the end I stayed up and created the prototype. I wanna show you. You're gonna love it!!"

"Sure I will..", said Bowser, rolling his eyes.

"Bring in Koopa Guard 525!"

A scared Koopa with a huge beeping metal plate on his chest emerged from the other room.

Bowser turned his head sideways." What is that on my guard?"

"That is a subatomic particle strenghtenizer!!"

"A subatomic parta-what the HELL did you say??!!- thenizer?"

"Sub-a-tom-ic-par-ti-cle-str-en-gth-en-i-zer."

"Ohhh.. what does it do??"

" It increases the strength of your guards with a push of a button!! For example..", he said, pulling a remote out and pushing the red button.

The guard twitched a little, and then hid in his shell as flame torches came out and covered him with fire.

Bowser growled. "If he dies, Ivo.."

"Not to worry.."

The flame torches disappeared and the flames died. The guard peeked out one eye in shock.

"Why, he's not dead!!!"

"The device made him withstand the heat.", Eggman explained.

"....Huh.."

"Example Two!!", he said, pressing another button on the remote.

100 tons of metal pressed against the Koopa, crushing him.

"IVO..", Bowser growled louder.

Suddenly an explosion came from within the metal, and the guard broke out of one side, covered in melted metal.

"WHAT THE F***K?!", Bowser screamed.

"Impressive, isnt it? The device absorbed the flames and then used it to melt the metal."

"COOL MAN!!"

" Indeed.."

"Can it withstand Ice? Water? Lava? Death by jumping off the cliff?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and.. I dunno.."

"I LOVE THIS THING , MAN!!" Bowser made an evil smile. " I must say, Ivo, so far this must be the best thing you' ve made yet!!"

"Oh, please, Im blushing..

"I love it!! When can my guards use it?"

"You wanna use it??"

"HELL YEAH!!"

"Well, it depends: There is still a few bugs I need to fix, plus the guards need to learn how to use it, plus copy money.."

"I'll give you 5 million coins if you can have it done tomarrow!"

".. AND SO I SHALL!!!"

"So I have explored the land.. " Bowser continued, pulling out a map and unfolding it. "..And I think that Chaos Emeralds could be found in any underground caves surrounding the area we are in. We need to watch out for one cave, though--there's a reason they call it Snake's Cove."

"We can also find them in creeks and lakes", Eggman said, circling all the creeks and lakes on the map. "They could have been swept up. Most times they're in the deep parts."

"Then in those cases I'll have Koopas put on scuba gear and dive for them."

"Also we need some areas on watch: there could be Sonic Team lookout towers in any of them."

"No problem!!"

"On another subject..",Eggman said, rolling up the map. " It is still not time for Phase 2 ,so we're gonna have a subphase: Phase 1 1/2."

"What's a subphase?"

"A phase between phases. Something your father was famous for, I believe?"

Bowser smiled proudly. "Oh, yeah! Pop always did those! Like, if me and him went out to hunt, we made a plan to tell Mom we went to get some ice cream. But if we got home and Mom didnt believe us, our subplan was to tell her we were feeding the hungry!! XD She fell for that EVERY TIME!!"

" Excatly!! Anyways, Phase 1 1/2: I made 200 stainless steel missle launching the morning they will be making an ambush at Sonic Team perfect because no one's up then!!"

"Do I need to look over the situation?"

"Not at all: I have someone who will do that for you."

"...A flexible, responsible , organized plan! Okay then!!"

"Waitor!", Eggman called, and a robot with a red vest on wheeled in.

"Your order, sir?"

"Omelet, mushrooms, cheese, onions, bell peppers, with a side of bacon and a coffee, 2 lumps of sugar, very little cream."

"And for the King?"

"12 stack of pancakes, slab of bacon, mocha topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup."

"Okay then!! Your orders will arrive soon!"The robot wheeled away.

"Oh, I wish mah Pop was here to see me now! He'd be like ..'Boy..Bowser, you did a great job what with destroying the kingdom AND another fellow evildoers planet, too!' "

"Dont count your chickens before they are hatched..", noted Eggman.

"I dont have any!"

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Dads..you know.."

".. No, I dont.."

"Bowser,it's 10 am. Do you know where your kids on?"

Bowser's eyes grew big. "OH.."

"Not to worry. my king!!", said the robot, returning with their food. " Before I took off last night, I saw Prince Koopa and Nurse Maple come in. Prince had some painful scars. Nurse said he had tried to climb a tree."

"Ah, he'll toughen up. Boys will be boys, huh, Ivo?", laughed Bowser.

"I dunno. I really didn't climb trees that much as a boy. I usually stayed inside."

"I see that..."

"What?"

"Nothing!!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Koopa-kun?" called Maple ,walking into the room with 2 hot cups of cocoa. "Koopa?"

Koopa lay snoring in the bed. She frowned.

"Chocolate.."

"CHOCOLATE!!", Koopa yelled, bolting right up. "HOT CHOCOLATE!! MELTEDCHOCOLATETHEBESTKIND OF CHOCOLATETHEREIS!!", he screamed, as he grabbed the cup and began to slurp down.

"Koopa, don't drink too fast..you'll burn your mouth.."

"Don'tcarethatishowmuchIloovesthisdrink!!"

"Koopy-you okay?"

"Sugarrushfromeatingallthatcandylastnightplusalittlebuzzfromtakingasipfromanoldlady'swine!"

"Poor thing! Is there anything I can do?"

"Slapme."

"Wha?"

"SLAPME!"

"Why?"

"MaybeitwillcausemetocalmdownalittleyouknowitsworthatrysoSLAPME!!'

"NO!!'

"PLEASE??"

Maple shrugged, then with all of her might she fiercely slapped him. Koopa fell backand hit the floor.

"OW.."

"KOOPY! OH KOOPY-KUN, I'M SORRY!! DID I HURT YOU??"

"No.. just left a bruise on my face...but hey, it worked, imagine that!"

"Well I just hope you're okay!!"

"I am!!'

"I've gotta go get something-I'll be right back!!"

"All right.."

Maple walked out of the room.

Koopa ran to the mirror and examined his face. A red paw mark was visible on his left cheek,hot as fire. He groaned as he rubbed it.

"Okay, Koopa, I've got my stuff!!", said Maple, returning with Alcohol and cotton balls. "Now I've gotta put Alcohol in your scars."

"Alcohol? Maple, I just got out of a buzz!!:

"Not that kind of Alcohol, silly!!", she giggled. " There are two kinds: The one we drink and the one we use to heal scars."

"Oh.."

"Now this will hurt a little, but try to hold it in, and it will go faster."

"Okay.." ,he said,sucking in his breath.

She put a dab of alcohol on a cotton ball and applied it to a scar on his leg. He winced with pain as the alcohol seeped into it. The other two weren't that bad..

"Allright, now for the one on your shell", said Maple."I'm not gonna lie: ITS GONNA HURT A LOT,but try not to scream.."

"Can't make any promises.."

She put the cotton puff on the scar.

Suddenly he started to shiver.

"Hold on, Koopa..."

His face turned purple,and he clawed at the bedpost, making deep marks.

"Almost.."

He ground his teeth, holding on to his head to control the searing pain.

"Done!" ,she yelled, and in an quick flash she grabbed a pillow and covered Koopa's mouth before he screamed.

"OWIEOWIEOWMANOWWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWIE!!"

Then he started crying.

"Oh calm down. It was just a scar!", Male said, comforting hm.

"The pain..'

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to climb a tree, Koopy, then the pain wouldnt be there."

"I know that now.", he sniffed. "Y'know--You'd make a such a great a beautiful one at that!!"

Maple blushed. "Thank you!!"

"Now I know we're looking too far ahead of our future, but.. how many kids do you want?"

"3"

"3?"

"A girl, a boy , and a girl.."

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

"Names?"

"Wha?"

"Their names??"

She smiled. "Sugar, Mia , and.." She looked at him. "Koopa Jr."

Koopa turned deep red. "You want MY kids??"

"....Yeah.."

He grinned. "Let's hope Junior is a less bigger sissy than me!"

"Yeah, I dont know what to do with YOU, much less a father-son matching set!!"

"Where would we live?"

"Easy.. a 3 story house on the beach of Mushroom Gulf."

"What about your career?"

"I want to work for a famous doctor, have him take me under his wing, and possibly own the clinic when he passes on.."

"I wanna rule Mushroom Kingdom, take Koopa Jr. under MY wing, and me and him will hunt every day!!"

"You boys don't get hurt!!"

"We won't, honey!!"

They choked with laughter.

Koopa sighed.

"Hey, you wanna get on the computer and create a website together??"

"I name it! It shall be called: .com!!"

".. I like it! Let's go!!"

He and Maple ran out the door to head for the computer lab.

"Hey Koopa! Last one to get there has to moon people with a web camera!!"

"Hey! No fair!! You have long legs!!"


	9. Chapter 9

ush walked through the bushes to Noa's house. She had invited her over for something, but she didn't tell her had already known what her future was--and it was great!! So what else could there be?? She pondered on that thought as she went on the porch and rang the doorbell.

Moments later Noa opened the door. "Oh, hi Rush! Come on in!!"

Rush walked the lights were off, all the curtains were shut, and nothing but a few candles were lit in the house.

Suddenly, two yellow and white Luma with bows popped out of nowhere and snuggled close to Rush. She giggled.

"And what are these?"

"Members of a Luma family that accidentally fell here. The Mother Luma is really sick, so I've been taking care of them until she gets better. They live in the attic." She looked at the cuddling Luma. "Now go on back upstairs where you belong! Go on!"

They nodded and disappeared through the ceiling.

"They are so cute..."

"Aren't they?.. Anyways.."Noa said, straightening up."You're probally wondering why I invited you.."

"Uh Huh. Was there a change in my future?"

"Oh great Luma, no! I found something connected to the LuigAmy thing!!"

"I thought you said I couldn't know about what you're doing!!"

"I'm making an exception..Come", she said , pointing to a door with a huge marking of the moon and stars. They went in. Inside the floor had a huge imprint of the same mark, and it was surrounded in a circle of candles.

"Sit", Noa ordered, and Rush did. " Last night I was sent a vision. This vision I hope you'll find very interesting.."

"Lay it on me!!"

"Okay, get ready!!"

Rush nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Noa's hands connect with hers, a spiral of wind, and saw a quick flash of light.

Moments later,,,

"Okay then, you can open your eyes now.."

Rush opened her eyes. They now sat on a trash can in the back of an alley.

"Eeew.."she said, lifting her hands.

"SHH! Its about to start."

Moments later a little girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a green dress ran down the alley. A few feet away a gang of thugs were chasing her.

"Strangely enough, this has no audio, so watch carefully.." ,explained Noa.

The girl tripped, and stumbled to a corner by another trash can. The thugs surrounded her, full of evil smiles, and she made a soundless scream.

Suddenly a green-shirted boy with brown hair ran between one thug's legs and whacked him with a plyboard.

The girl ran behind a dumpster, peeking to see the action.

The boy grabbed a concrete brick and hit a thug on the head, which caused the thug to stumble into another and they hit the ground unconscious.

Out of nowhere another brown-haired boy a little shorter than the first with a red shirt ran in and tripped a thug into an open manhole.

Then, with a a flash, a purple-haired girl wearing a red dress with black and white dog ears and tail leaped from a surrounding building and quickly pulled out a switchblade as the two boys went behind her in attack position.

Rush could read the girls lips :"Lay a hand on them and I cut off Nuts! Don't think I won't do it! I may only be 6, but I'll act like a full-grown demon, I promise you!!"

The ringleader snorted at her and laughed.

She let out a howl and made a huge gash in his left leg.

Screaming in pain, he ran off.

The other thugs awoke and ran off with him.

She ran over and pulled the pink-haired girl from behind the dumpster. The girl smiled , then burst into tears.

"Now this has audio, Rush", said Noa. "Listen carefully.."

The green shirted boy went over to the girl so she could have a shoulder to cry on.

"It's okay..", he comforted. "Everything's gonna be all right.."

She stopped crying and stared at him, blushing. He stared at her nervously. Then she ran behind the other girl, and he ran behind the other boy.

"You really put up a good fight", said the red-shirted boy. "Thanks for letting me help out."

"No problemo! What's your name??"

"Mario at your service!!"

"Bebe the WitchDog!!",She thumbed behind her. "This is Amy Rose behind me." Amy peeped one eye from behind her.

"This is my brother Luigi behind ME", Mario said. Luigi peeped one eye from behind him.

"We should hang out sometime. I live in the house by the creek!!"

"Really?", gasped Bebe." Me and Amy live close by you!!"

"Oh yeah, we should TOTALLY hang out!!"

"Cool!! How about now? We don't have to be home until dark!"

"Us neither! Lesgo!"

Mario and Bebe ran out the alley.

Luigi and Amy stood alone, looking very nervous. Amy smiled.

"Thank you for saving my but here. What was your name again?"

He blushed. " L-Luigi M-Mario. What was YOURS again?"

"Amy Rose." She went over and hugged him."You're so cute!!"

He made a faint smile, turning the darkest red possible.

"I just know we're gonna be the bestest of friends, Luigi!!"

He made a grin.".. I think so, too.."

"So lets catch up!!" ,she said, beginning to run. He tried to follow after her, but fell in a muddy puddle.

"OW.."

Amy saw and ran back over."Are you hurt?"

"No.. my bones are knitting.."

She laughed sympathetically. "You poor thing. Here let's go.." ,she said.

He took her hand, and they both ran out of the alley.

"Time to go", said Noa, grabbing Rush, and with another flash they were in the room again.

"So from that...Amy was in trouble.. and Luigi saved her?", analyzed Rush.

"And that's how them. Mario and Bebe met. And with that their lives would be changed forever.."

" Is this the moment when he fell in love with her or.. what??"

Noa frowned. " I have no idea. That's all I saw in the vision. But I'll let you know when something comes up."

"Okay then!"

Suddenly the clock chimed 11. Noa smiled.

:And now I must bid you farewell. Tonight I take the Luma out to see the waterfall by the river."

"I understand", Rush said, standing up. "You need to prepare, so I'll go. Thank you for letting me visit."

"No problem."

As she walked out of Noa's house and back onto the path, she pondered again.

So if this is how they met...

Then how did he.. fall in love with her?..


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, what a great idea we thought of !!", said Amy, walking back down the path with a bag full of groceries. "Ans they even had tomarrow's newspaper already set up to be sold! What service!!"

"And Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole became Princess Sally Acorn of DDR!!",said Kaity.

Sally blushed. "IT's nothing, really. But how about Linette beating that french game, huh??"

Linette sighed. 'It is and experience I will never forget! But it is hard to beat the Queen of Chaos, no??"

"And with their low prices, me and you got enough food to feed Shrimpy for 2 months!!", said Kaity happily.

"It's a miracle!! God bless the gas stations!!"

"So Kaity..", began Amy. "...What did you do with Shrimpy last night?"

"Well, we went to Candyopolis and robbed it: We took all the chocolate in there. Then we did a few pranks, almost got caught by the police, climbed trees, Played DDR on the Playstation 2,and then we went to bed."

"Sally?"

"Candy, then I got a ride to the mall, shopped, then went home and went straight to bed."

"Linette?"

"I was stealing candy from bullies and hung out with Crescent and Blaze, no?"

"Wow! It seems you all had a really good night!!"

"Yeah! I made a big bully cry for his mommy when I made an evil face at him. It was funny!!"

"Good!!"

Sally, Kaity and Linette stopped and stared at Amy. She stopped and looked at them.

"What??"

"Amy..", began Sally,"...What of your date with one Luigi Mario??"

Amy blushed. "It was great!! He took me to a lake after we trick or treated. It was beautiful!................WAIT A SECOND! HOW DID YA KNOW IT WAS A DATE??!!"

"I'm your best friend: It's my job to know!!"

"That's what I'm afraid of ", said a new voice.

The girls turned around, and Rush stood right behind them.

"I know its mine to know, too, but if Amy's word is that it was nice, then it was nice, and I believe her."

"Uh-huh..", scoffed Sally, "OR she's lying because she doesn't want to talk about the most time-consuming waste of life.."

"Sally, I've known Luigi since I met him at the Olympic Games! He's one of the sweetest guys I know!!!"

"Thanks! That means a lot!!', said another new voice.

From above a low branch, Luigi leaped out next to Amy.

"Thank YOU", said Rush.

"Hey you!!", he said to Amy, kissing her on the cheek again.

She blushed again, and behind her the girls let out giggles. Sally made a gagging noise.

Amy laughed. "Luigi, I told you I would see you tonight!!"

"I know, but... I thought we could have a pre-date!!"

"A pre-date?"

"A date before the actual date!!"

Amy smiled. "All right!!"

Luigi walked over to Sally.

"Sally."

"Luigi", she sneered.

"If I can ask: what do you have against me? You barely even know me!!"

"That will be true, but I just don't trust you...."

" What's wrong, Sally?"

"...I dunno.."

"Amy's told me all about you, and she said you were a nice person!!"

"I AM!!!" , she yelled, annoyed.

"Sal..I will not hurt Amy. She knows that: we've known each other since the 2nd grade. Stop judgin' me. Cmon.." ,he said, extending a hand. "Friends?"

She hesistated, but finally gave in and shook his hand. "Friends. But please don't call me Sal EVER AGAIN. Just Sally."

":All right, Sally.." He turned to Linette. "Howzit going with you?"

"Not bad, assuming that I have my great man to take care of , no?"

"And one you have to share, am I not correct?", he asked, turning to Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn shook her head. "Same ol' Luigi: suspicious, curious and a klutz. Did I leave out accident-prone?"

"Well, that's no way to treat the guy who kicked a guy's butt for you in High School!!"

"As I recalled, you kicked and GOT kicked.."

"Touche...."

"Yeah, I thought so!!"

"Hey, Kaity's right!!", laughed Linette. "You kicked and got kicked!!"

"Oh? How would you know??"

"I was there!"

"To be frank, you spent no focus on us, but instead of Shrimpy, because you so desperately wanted him to yourself."

She stared at him with a defeated frown. "Touche, Mouiser Pussycat!!.."

Amy laughed again. "HE YGOT YOU!! HE GOT YOU!!". She hi-fived him.

"What's in there?", asked Sally, finally noticing the paper sack in Luigi's hand.

"Oh, it's for the ShrimpBoy Bunnies over here! We all know how he gets on Friday nights, so I got you a lil' something to mellow out on."

He pulled out two bottles of wine.

"FRENCH WINE!!", screamed Linette, taking them from him.

Kaity and her dropped to their knees and hugged him.

"Thank you!!" ,Kaity cried. "It's just horrible Friday nights!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

He blushed. "No problem!! Anytime!!'

He turned to Amy. "All right, let's go!!"

"Okay!!"

Amy grabs Luigi's hand and they walked into the brush. Sally shook her head.

'They're some couple!!"

"Yeah..", said Linette " and now for the best thing to happen.....WINE PAR-TAY AT MY HOUSE!!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, what a great idea we thought of !!", said Amy, walking back down the path with a bag full of groceries. "Ans they even had tomarrow's newspaper already set up to be sold! What service!!"

"And Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole became Princess Sally Acorn of DDR!!",said Kaity.

Sally blushed. "IT's nothing, really. But how about Linette beating that french game, huh??"

Linette sighed. 'It is and experience I will never forget! But it is hard to beat the Queen of Chaos, no??"

"And with their low prices, me and you got enough food to feed Shrimpy for 2 months!!", said Kaity happily.

"It's a miracle!! God bless the gas stations!!"

"So Kaity..", began Amy. "...What did you do with Shrimpy last night?"

"Well, we went to Candyopolis and robbed it: We took all the chocolate in there. Then we did a few pranks, almost got caught by the police, climbed trees, Played DDR on the Playstation 2,and then we went to bed."

"Sally?"

"Candy, then I got a ride to the mall, shopped, then went home and went straight to bed."

"Linette?"

"I was stealing candy from bullies and hung out with Crescent and Blaze, no?"

"Wow! It seems you all had a really good night!!"

"Yeah! I made a big bully cry for his mommy when I made an evil face at him. It was funny!!"

"Good!!"

Sally, Kaity and Linette stopped and stared at Amy. She stopped and looked at them.

"What??"

"Amy..", began Sally,"...What of your date with one Luigi Mario??"

Amy blushed. "It was great!! He took me to a lake after we trick or treated. It was beautiful!................WAIT A SECOND! HOW DID YA KNOW IT WAS A DATE??!!"

"I'm your best friend: It's my job to know!!"

"That's what I'm afraid of ", said a new voice.

The girls turned around, and Rush stood right behind them.

"I know its mine to know, too, but if Amy's word is that it was nice, then it was nice, and I believe her."

"Uh-huh..", scoffed Sally, "OR she's lying because she doesn't want to talk about the most time-consuming waste of life.."

"Sally, I've known Luigi since I met him at the Olympic Games! He's one of the sweetest guys I know!!!"

"Thanks! That means a lot!!', said another new voice.

From above a low branch, Luigi leaped out next to Amy.

"Thank YOU", said Rush.

"Hey you!!", he said to Amy, kissing her on the cheek again.

She blushed again, and behind her the girls let out giggles. Sally made a gagging noise.

Amy laughed. "Luigi, I told you I would see you tonight!!"

"I know, but... I thought we could have a pre-date!!"

"A pre-date?"

"A date before the actual date!!"

Amy smiled. "All right!!"

Luigi walked over to Sally.

"Sally."

"Luigi", she sneered.

"If I can ask: what do you have against me? You barely even know me!!"

"That will be true, but I just don't trust you...."

" What's wrong, Sally?"

"...I dunno.."

"Amy's told me all about you, and she said you were a nice person!!"

"I AM!!!" , she yelled, annoyed.

"Sal..I will not hurt Amy. She knows that: we've known each other since the 2nd grade. Stop judgin' me. Cmon.." ,he said, extending a hand. "Friends?"

She hesistated, but finally gave in and shook his hand. "Friends. But please don't call me Sal EVER AGAIN. Just Sally."

":All right, Sally.." He turned to Linette. "Howzit going with you?"

"Not bad, assuming that I have my great man to take care of , no?"

"And one you have to share, am I not correct?", he asked, turning to Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn shook her head. "Same ol' Luigi: suspicious, curious and a klutz. Did I leave out accident-prone?"

"Well, that's no way to treat the guy who kicked a guy's butt for you in High School!!"

"As I recalled, you kicked and GOT kicked.."

"Touche...."

"Yeah, I thought so!!"

"Hey, Kaity's right!!", laughed Linette. "You kicked and got kicked!!"

"Oh? How would you know??"

"I was there!"

"To be frank, you spent no focus on us, but instead of Shrimpy, because you so desperately wanted him to yourself."

She stared at him with a defeated frown. "Touche, Mouiser Pussycat!!.."

Amy laughed again. "HE YGOT YOU!! HE GOT YOU!!". She hi-fived him.

"What's in there?", asked Sally, finally noticing the paper sack in Luigi's hand.

"Oh, it's for the ShrimpBoy Bunnies over here! We all know how he gets on Friday nights, so I got you a lil' something to mellow out on."

He pulled out two bottles of wine.

"FRENCH WINE!!", screamed Linette, taking them from him.

Kaity and her dropped to their knees and hugged him.

"Thank you!!" ,Kaity cried. "It's just horrible Friday nights!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

He blushed. "No problem!! Anytime!!'

He turned to Amy. "All right, let's go!!"

"Okay!!"

Amy grabs Luigi's hand and they walked into the brush. Sally shook her head.

'They're some couple!!"

"Yeah..", said Linette " and now for the best thing to happen.....WINE PAR-TAY AT MY HOUSE!!"


	12. Chapter 12

"So, where are we going?", asked Amy

"We're gonna go have brunch!!! There's this place that makes all kinds of sweets 24/7."

"Cool!!"

"And its nice because it's just a couple of miles away!!"

"No wonder I haven't heard of it. I haven't been in the woods lately..."

They walked through another brush and a rocky narrow path. Soon Amy smelled something very sweet,

"That smells so good!!"

"Yeah!! It's kind of tempting me to rob to cafe or something.."

"Oh yeah? If we go to jail, I get top bunk!!"

"Bebe will break us out.."

"NO: She'll break ME out and then later say it was YOU.."

"True..."

They laughed loudly, halfway stumbling over rocks. She hugged him.

"Don't worry, Luigi: If you go to jail, rest assured I'll pay the bail OR break you out."

"Save your money: Break me out!!!"

"All right!!"

He looked ahead. A huge building with bustling people stood inches away from a dock by a stream.

"We're here!"

"Yaaay!", she cheered, pulling him behind her as she ran. "Let's hurry before there's a line!"

"Right behind ya!!"

When they got inside they did not go for the tables, but immediately straight for the cashier.

"I want a double blueberry muffin with cocoa topped with chocolate chips!!", Amy said in one breath.

"I'll have a Cinnamon Roll with a Java", Luigi said, gasping for air.

"All right, your food will be here soon.." said the cashier.

"Okay!",said Luigi, pulling out his waller. "I'll pay!!"

"Non, no!", said Amy, pulling her purse. "I will!"

"..Why don't we just BOTH pay?!", he advised.

"Okay. Splitting the bill, mam", he said to the cashier. They both paid their share ,grabbed their food, and ran out.

Moments later they sat at the edge of the dock eating their breakfast. Amy giggled as as Luigi ate his cinnamon roll quickly, some cinnamon whiplashing onto his nose.

He grinned. "Good roll..."He looks at her. "What??"

"You got some cinnamon on your nose!!!"

"What? Where? I don't see it.."

"Don't worry: I'll get it!! Hold still!"

She inched closer and kissed the cinnamon off his nose. He made a goofy smile.

She smiled. "There. Isn't that better?"

"Uh-huh..." ,then he smiled mischievously.

"Did you know you have blueberry on your face?"

"Where?"

"I'll get it!", he said, inching closer. He kissed her cheeks.

She smiled, the butterflies in her going wild again...

They paused for a moment.

"Wait a minute, Amy..you still have some...."

She went over and kissed him on the cheek. He bent over and kissed her nose.

What seemed like moments later they broke off.

"That's some good blueberry.." , he sighed.

She giggled. "That's good cinnamon.."

"And.. CUT,PRINT, SHUT OFF!!", said a new voice.

Luigi and Amy turned around to see Shrimpy was right behind them with Knuckles holding a web camera. He smiled.

"That was beautiful! Beautiful, guys!!"

"What are you doing here?", asked an annoyed Amy.

"I'm making a documentary and posting it on the Internet. maybe a very big filmmaker can see it and hire me!!"

"How long have you been here?", asked an annoyed Luigi.

"...Long enough...."

"Shrimpy, would you mind doing your documentary on..something else?" ,asked Amy. "Please??"

Shrimpy sighed. "Oh, all right." He pressed a button on the camera and erased the recording. "There. Erased!"

"Thank you!"

"It's okay, I guess..It was good stuff, though.."

"Don't worry", assured Luigi. " You'll find something soon."

He smiled. "Thanks! That helps!"

"You're welcome!"

Shrimpy turned to look at Knux. " Come on. Let's try something else..."

"Wha-? Oh, okay. But you better pay me overtime!!"

"Uh..how much we talkin'?"

"$50"

"Done." he said, disconnecting the webcamera and walking off.

"Thank goodness!!", praised Luigi.

"Yeah", said Amy. "We were almost a worldwide hit!!"

"Though it would be awesome...just not in movies by HIM.."

They laughed and soon it faded into just the noise of the rushing stream.

"You know, Luigi.. I'm glad you got me to come. It's really nice."

"You're welcome!"

"You're really sweet...and really cute.."

He blushed again. "Really?"

"Yeah! The cutest!!"

"...Thank you."

" You don't need to thank me."

"...Okay." ,he smiled.

A lilly floated down the stream. Luigi stood up.

"I'll be right back.."

He ran to the bank and grabbed it before it floated away. Then he ran back over to Amy and put it in her hair.

"There."

"A lilly? Oh, Luigi...it's beautiful.."

"Like you."

"Aww.. you're so sweet."

Suddenly Amy's watch beeped. Amy frowned as it chimed 3:00 p.m.

"Oh!", she gasped. Is it that time already?"

"What?"

"3:00. I'd better get going..."

"No.."

"I'll see you at 6.", she said, kissing his nose and standing up. "Hey, remember: we still have the date and the 'post-date' date.."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah.."

"Bye!", she said, running back into the woods.

"Bye", he said, watching her leave.

In the woods, Amy ran for a few more minutes before laying back behind a tree. She sighed. Where was this Luigi when they grew up together? He was romantic!

He was compassionate and he always gave her a good time.

She smiled. Even though this was techincally their 2nd date(er.."pre-date" date,she reminded herself) there was no doubting it now.....................

She was in love. She loved him very much.....

Back at the dock, Luigi sensed something and made a loving smile. Somehow he knew...she was in love with him , too...


	13. Chapter 13

Cream the Rabbit bounded up the hill with Cheese flying right behind her.

"Chao?"

"We're going to Blaze's house: She wants to see you and several other Chaos! Okay?"

"Chao!"

"Good!!"

They finally made it to her house- a red house with a black roof. Gleaming with joy they ran up to the porch as they saw Blaze and 5 other Chaos play catch with a small ball. When Blaze saw them, she blew in a huge whistle.

"Okay, they're here! Game over!"

The Chaos dropped the ball and chirped in joy as Cheese flew to them.

"Hi, Cheese!!",said Blaze

"Chao! Chao!"

"Are ya all ready for me to talk to you?"

"Chao!!"

"X3 I'll take that as a yes!" She turned to Cream. " I'm sorry, but this is between me and the Chaos."

"Oh..okay ^^. Call me when you're ready for me to pick him up!!"

"Okay!!"

When Cream disappeared from view, Blaze turned to the Chaos, serious.

"Okay, so we all know why we're here??"

All 6 Chaos nodded

"TRANSLATION!!" , Blaze announced, raising her hand, and all of the Chaos glowed light yellow.

"Luigi and Amy", said Cheese. "They are such a cute couple!!"

"I wonder if they'll make it together..", said a white Chao named Vanilla.

"Hey, me and Crescent made it ,and if WE can they can too",said Blaze, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Blaze is right:, said a purple and pink Chao named Sheila. 'Her and Crescent has had to face many dangers on the path of Love. If they can make it, so can Luigi and Amy."

"Yes, Sheila..but then again, what makes me wonder is that will their dangers as big as ours were?"

All the Chaos stared at her in wonder.

"....But we'll worry about that later. I want to know what is their history together. I would ask Noa, but she's been acting a little weird lately."

"Well..why us?", asked a black and red Chao named Scorch.

"Simple answer:Chao Power!! Together with my powers we can find out!!"

"..Okay, then!!"

"Follow me, guys!!", she said, opening the door as the Chaos flew inside the house. They walked into the living room and surrounded Blaze on the floor. With a gulp, she inhaled.

"All right: here goes nothing!!" She raised her hands.

" Oh , Power of the Sun devine

wiht my Chaotix Power, combine

A hidden truth is what I seek

If I may see a small, small peek?"

The Chaos glowed blue and her hands glowed red,and when the lights collided the living room disappeared, and soon they sat on the floor of a bustling high school.

"Hmm..school", said Scorch. "The soulsucker of what is my life.."

"Sush!",said Cheese. "I see someone coming.."

"They can't see us.."

"Oh.."

A girl with long, pink hair and a red dress on walked to the locker next to Blaze and opened it up.

Suddenly a brown-haired boy with a red shirt ran up to the girl.

"Amy! Amy!!"

"Wait-that's Amy?", asked Blaze, gasping. "She's pretty! And if she's Amy then that's ........Mario!"

"I wanted to give ya something!",Mario said, pulling out a chocolate bar. "Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry, but that's all I could afford.."

"Oh Mario! Thanx!!"

A purple haired girl with a black dress, makeup, gloves and boots with dog ears ran up. Blaze smiled as she realized it was Bebe.

"Hey, you guys" ,said Bebe. "Happy.. Lovey Dovey Crap Day or whatever. Anyways, for your gifts..."

She handed Mario and Am 2 mix tapes.

"Cool!Thanx!!' ,said Mario.

"No prob, really.."

Amy pulled out a huge teddy bear from her locker . Mario made a grin.

"And who is THAT for?"

Amy blushed. "L...Luigi."

"REALLY?!!"

"It's just a gift for being such a sweetie this year..."

"And where are OUR gifts?!"

"Oh! Yes!!" She pulled out two 50 dollar bills from her coat pocket,

"There!! Happy V Day!!"

"MONEY!!!",Bebe screamed.

"A real gift..."

"All right! You won us over!! X3 HA HA too bade we get money and Luigi doesn't!!"

"Speaking of that..." ,Amy said, looking around. "Where is he?"

"He should be here soon.."

Suddenly from the end of the hall another brown-haired boy taller than the first with a green shirt on raced down to the group. He tripped on a stray textbook 1 yard away, and came sliding at them. He toppled right into Amy. Blaze laughed as she realized it was Luigi.

Amy stood up, dusting herself off. " Luigi, are you all right??"

"OMG I am sorry, Amy! Are you hurt??"

"No.." She helped Luigi up. "Anyways.."

SHe picked up the teddy bear, dusted it off, and handed it to him. "Happy V Day!!"

"A.. teddy bear? For me?"

"Because you've been such a sweet guy!!"

"He blushed. "Thanx!"

"You're welcome!!"

He pulled out from his backpack 2 packets of Sour Candy and gave it to Mario & Bebe.

"There ya go!"

"Thanx!"

"Thanx a lot!!"

"No prob!!"

He dug into his backpack again and pulled out a huge plushie of a heart and gave it to Amy.

"Here's something for you!!"

She took her gift and squeezed it tight. "Oh, Luigi! It's wonderful!! Thank you!!"

He made a faint smile. "Thatt means a lot to hear you say that!!"

She went over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned Cherry Red and made a huge grin. Mario and Bebe exchanged knowing looks.

Suddenly, a huge loud bell rang.

"SCHOOLS OUT!!", yelled Mario.

"Daisy is having a M.K party at her palace at 8:00!"

"Count me in!!"

"Yeah!!"

"Ditto!!!"

"C'mon, it itakes hours to get ready!", said Bebe.

"It's not formal.." said Amy.

"Oh.. then LET'S CRASH THE MCDONALDS DOWN!!"

"Okay!!"

"Sure!!"

"Lesgo!!"

Amy shut her locker and they all started to run out.

"Carry your bag for you?", asked Luigi.

Amy nodded. "Sure!", and gave him her backpack. " Y'know what, Luigi? You are the bestest best friend I have ever had!!"

He smiled sweetly. "You know what?...You're mine,too!!"

"Time to go",said Sheila,and the living room reappeared.

:"Interesting..", began Cheese, in thought.

"So he's had a thing for her for a LONG time, eh?!", said Blaze. "No wonder.. but Noa would have more info.."

"I'm sure she'll give us info soon.." ,said Vanilla.

"In the meantime, I'll go make cocoa!"

"YAAY!!", the Chaos cheered.

"And ya'll had bette get to talking: as soon as you leave my property your voice goes back to normal!!"

"Okay!!"

"We will!!'

"Lets get talking!!"

As the Chaos all talked loudly, Blaze walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. "That was such a sweet vision! I-I-I can't believe it! No wonder he has the hots for her!!" She went to the stove and put a pot of water on.

"It's.."

"Yeah.. there IS no word for it",said a new voice.

Blaze turned around, and Noa stood right behind her.

"N-Noa!"

"I saw everything. I know you're just trying to help, and you have. I've been trying to find out more myself."

":So THAT'S why you've been acting weird!!"

"I'm so sorry. I care for Amy. I just don't want her to get hurt.."

"I understand.."

"But you know.. truths of time are best answered when day and night combine.."

Blaze realized what she meant and smiled.

"You...wanna be partners?"

Noa smiled. " Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, in Eggman's lair, him and Bowser stood in a little room, staring at a Koopa Guard as he fought robots in a training simulation. Right now, he was almost finished. He was hurling sharp ice shards at them. Billions of tiny little pieces got into their circuits. They gasped as they slowly malfunctioned, and died. The survivors ran for the exit. The Koopa folded its arms and gave a proud snarl.

"EXCELLENT!", cried Eggman, running out to meet him. "YOU ARE TRULY A GREAT WARRIOR!!"

He blushed. " Ya think so?"

"For sure! I have never been so proud!", said Bowser. "In fact, as a reward, go down to our VIP bar, and take as many friends as you'd like! Drinks are on me!!"

He made a goofy smile. "Gee, thanks, boss! I'm goin' right now!" He switched off, and removed the armor. Then he ran out of the door, screaming "YEE-HOO! GONNA GET SOOO DRUNK! MY WIFE AND KIDS ARE GONNA BE SOO PROUD!!"

"Go get 'em!" Eggman called behind him. "Such a good guy.."

Bowser gave an evil grin. "So, what to do now?"

"We exchange data of our MAIN 2 enemies: Mario and Sonic!"

They went back into the room they were in. He pressed another button, and a table emerged from the floor. They sat down, and a computer popped up in the middle.

"Cool…", said Bowser. "I need this at home.."

"I'll go first", said Eggman, as a picture of Sonic popped up on the screen. Then he began:

"Sonic the Hedgehog, age 23, species: Hedgehog. The fastest hedgehog on the planet, of course. His mother is the Queen of Mobius. He has a twin brother and 2 twin sisters. This annoying little git has been in my hair since he was old enough to start helping out those pesturing Freedom Fighters. Since then-do you see? He's created his own Team! They own 100 acres of property! There are over 120 members so far—add YOUR enemies and it may be over 200!"

"Interesting character, Ivo….Tell about him..in personal life, that is. It may help our advantages.."

"He's married to a girl hedgehog by the name of Rush the Hedgehog, and they have a daughter named Sonia, who is 6 right now. He's afraid of water, he can't swim, and his weakness is chili dogs. That's what I know."

"Bring up a pic of the wife and kid, if you please.."

"Most certaintly", he said, as a picture of Sonic, Rush and Sonia popped up. "I must warn you, though: The daughter is a gender-opposite copy of him." He rolled down his left sleeve to reveal a huge purple row of teeth marks. "She did this to me when she was 3. I had the bad mistake of opening her and her mother's cell..my doctor said it will never fully recover.."

"FUCKING OW!!", Bowser winced, staring at it.

"Beware the mother, too", he said, as a picture of Rush popped up. "I found out her parents are in the Mobian Military, her brothers are masters of karate, kung fu AND tai jitsu, and her sister is a very impressive expert in machine guns. All in all: A hard core chick."

Bowser whistled. "No wonder Sonic married her! If she wasn't so good, I would TAP THAT!!"

"Down, boy! Sonic will get ULTRA PISSED!!" Eggman winced. "You do NOT wanna see him ultra pissed! He gets VERY demonic!"

"Oooh.."

Eggman straightened up. "Well, that's it. You turn."

"Here we go", Bowser said, as a picture of Mario popped up. He began:

"Mario Mario, aka 'Mario' just for short. Age, 27, Species: Annoying Italian Plumber. Ability: Anything that will piss me off. Not much is said history-wise about him. All I know is that one day I was SO FUCKING CLOSE TO BEING RULER OF THE KINGDOM, AND THESE TWO STUPID PLUMBERS COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND –AND FOIL EVERYTHING!" He began hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!", said Eggman, petting his back."Continue."

"What I DID get to dig up is that, apparently, he's lived in the Mushroom Kingdom since he was 6 months old. Before that: It didn't say. He has a twin, a brother named Luigi Mario. Nothin' important about his mother and father but that THEY lived in M.K. all of THEIR life, moved as soon as they got out of college, then moved back there when Mario and Luigi were, as you know, 6 months old. "

"Personal info, if you will?"

A picture of Luigi popped up.

"His brother is quite the coward: He's scared of anything that is not even CLOSE to scary. He's often forced to help Mario, but sometimes he helps voluntarily. S'all I know." A picture of Peach popped up. "This is Princess Peach of the Kingdom. She rules it."

This time Eggman whistled. "That is ONE CUTE CHICK!!"

"Cute? She's HOT!! LIKE…SPICY HABENERO HOT!! But..", he growled, "..she's in love with Mario.."

"Oooh..game over…"

"Hell yeah! She's pretty innocent, but she's kicked my ass several times before. One time I couldn't stand up for WEEKS!!" He sighed. "The pretty ones are so hard to get.."

"True dat!"

The computer disappeared.

"Very interest info, also, Bowser!" Eggman grinned. "I am VERY excited to get to know this plumber well!"

"As I with the hedgehog, Ivo." He yawned. "Now, let us to bed: we don't wanna oversleep for our big morning!"

"Oh no, we don't!"

They stood up and shook hands.

"Good night, Bowser!"

"'Night, Ivo."

They both walked out, the table going back into the floor, and the lights turning off behind them.


End file.
